Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for inputting characters and/or commands via an interface device. More particularly, embodiments disclose an interface device with pressure sensors corresponding to the digits on a user's hand, wherein different flexions of the user's digits are mapped to different characters and/or commands.
Background
Conventional computing devices, such as computers, smart phones, tablets, etc. utilize different types of user interfaces. A user interface allows a user to input commands. Responsive to the user interface receiving the commands from the user, the computing device may perform the corresponding actions.
Conventional user interfaces include: keyboards, keyers, mice, touchscreens, gaming controllers, etc. These conventional user interfaces utilize an array of binary buttons that require two hands to operate. However, conventional user interfaces do not take into account that different users may interact with buttons differently, perform actions to input commands at varying speeds, and/or hold the user interface in differing manners, and the associated influence of each of these considerations and underlying kinematics of the hand on input device ergonomics.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for interface devices that detect the flexions associated with each digit on a user's hand while the user is performing actions to input characters and/or commands.